fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Back to School Blues
Back to School Blues is the second episode of Season 3 on Full House. Plot Summary As the new school year begins, 7th grade causes problems for D.J. Recap The new school year is starting. Stephanie, who is entering 2nd grade, is the only Tanner left in her school, and she expects a bad day at school. But instead, against her expectations, it turns out to be a good day for her (including being chosen as the Room 7 official fish feeder). The same can't be said for D.J., who is entering 7th grade, a step closer to becoming a teenager. On her first day in junior high, D.J. is separated from her best friend Kimmy, except for sixth period Spanish, humiliated by a mean girl Colleen and her gang, a squad of girls that are dressed like tarts, discovers that she's wearing the same outfit as Mrs. Agbabian, the annoying lunch lady, and has to eat lunch in a phone booth. The next morning, D.J., along with Kimmy, decides to put on makeup. The reason why is because she believes the only way to fit in among the other students is to do what virtually the other 7th graders are doing when they put on make-up - look twice as old as she really is. Danny thinks D.J. is overdoing it, so he lets Rebecca help D.J. with the make-up. The next day, Kimmy's schedule changes so that she and D.J. can have the same lunch, especially with D.J.'s new friends from her English class, Karen Sykes and Susan Erixin, who are sitting at Colleen's gang's table. Colleen refuses to sit with scrubs (her name for people like D.J.), saying, "I'd rather eat in a phone booth". So she and her gang split up and go eat at different tables. Meanwhile, Joey tries to teach Jesse how to play golf in order to impress a golfing client. Trivia * First of very few appearances by D.J.'s friend, Cathy Santoni, but only appearances of Colleen and her hooker gang, as well as Mrs. Agbabian, Karen Sykes, and Susan Erixin. Quotes D.J.: Where are we? Young and the Restless Junior High? ---- Kathy: D.J., Gibbler, hi. D.J.: Hi. Do we know you? Kathy: Duh! We only went to school together for the past six years? Kathy Santoni. D.J. and Kimmy: Kathy Santoni? Kimmy: You grew up. D.J.: Big time. Kathy: Pretty intense summer. Okay, here's what I found out so far: All the cute guys take metal shop, and everyone makes out after school on the football field. Kimmy: Everyone? Kathy: Well, maybe not everyone. ---- D.J.: Yesterday was the worst day of my life. Everyone looked so much older than me. I was dressed exactly like the teacher that everybody hates. I ate lunch in the phone booth listening to the time lady for 25 minutes and 30 seconds - beep. Danny: I wish you would've told me this yesterday. D.J.: I was too embarrassed. I don't know what happened. In the sixth grade, I was cool. Now I'm a joke. Danny: Oh, I know it feels that way. But that's because you were a big fish in a small pond. Now you're in a big pond, so you feel like a small fish. But you don't have to look like the big fish, especially if the big fish are bad fish, and smelly fish. And, well, now I'm lost, and I'm rambling, and I just want to hug you and take you to Sea World. D.J.: I just want people to like me. Danny: They will, just as soon as they get to know you. (turns to the mirror with D.J.) But, look, D.J., this girl isn't you. D.J.: Then who am I? Danny: Well, I guess to me, you're still my little girl. Honey, I don't want to stop you from growing up. But, you just can't go from twelve to twenty-five overnight. D.J.: Kathy Santoni did. ---- Becky: Oh, D.J., don't ever let your father do your make-up. D.J.: (puts down the tissue Danny was using to wipe off her face) I did it. It looked better before. Becky: You know, when I first started wearing make-up, I made the same mistakes. Danny: Really? How old were you? Eighteen? Nineteen? Becky: No, actually, I was right around D.J.'s age. Danny: Glad I asked. D.J.: Really? You wore make-up when you were my age? Becky: Uh-huh. Only my mom taught me that the secret to wearing make-up is to make it look like you're not wearing any. D.J.: Well, how do you do that? Danny: Yeah, how do you do that? Becky: Well, by bringing out D.J.'s natural beauty. For instance, you'll want a very subtle pink eyeshadow. Can I show her? D.J.: Can she? Danny: (smiles) Go for it. D.J.: (smiles back) Thanks, Dad. And don't worry. No matter how old I get, you can always think of me as your little girl. Give me a hug, Dad. Danny: Oh, I love those words. (hugs D.J.) And I love you. Category:Episodes Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3